Needing You
by crystal2817
Summary: Set around the camp fire after season 2
1. Chapter 1

NEEDING YOU

Rating MA

Catagory Carol/Daryl

Set at the end of Season 2 after Ricks Speech around the fire.

I do not own walking dead...

Chapter 1

Daryl saw Carol lay down away from the fire and everyone else, she was being crazy for not keeping warm. T-Dog came over to relive him from watch, Daryl jumped off the wall and went to wake Carol, laying a hand on her back he started to shake her awake when Carol rolled over and hugged herself to his arm in her sleep, not wanting to attract the attention of everyone else Daryl reclined next to Carol, which made her snuggle up to his chest. Daryl froze not used to such contact, and not sure what to do. Carol was running her hand up and down his chest, not knowing where to put his hands,he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

" Daryl " Carol said now awake and looking at him.

They looked at each other, Carol was confused as to how they got in this position, Daryl was unsure of himself and wanted to pull away but looking into her eyes he couldn't, Carol reached up and slide her hand around his jaw.( this beautiful man has been though so much, probably has never been touched with kindness Carol thought, to her self as she touched her lips to his.) Carol put one his hands on her waist and leans into Daryl, she feels him stiffen at the contact " its ok Daryl" she whispers softly as she trails kisses down his neck tasting the saltiness of his skin, Carol felt him relax into her and tighten his hand on her waist as she returns her lips to his,she nibbles at his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth,their tongues sparred, she could feel him gaining confidence as he held her tighter she moaned in pleasure, startled Daryl pulled back, " its ok i like it" she told him taking his hand and leading it to her breast." yes Daryl " Carol moaned as he squeezed, he rained kisses down her neck.  
Carol lifted her shirt over her head, Daryl couldn't belive this was happing, he doesn't have much experience but he knows what to do, Meryl taught him at least that much, but this was Carol not some seedy girl he learned to deal with, he wanted this to be nice for her. Daryl leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, she had beautiful breasts.

" Oh god Daryl yes " Carol moaned.

Picking her up without losing contact he walked farther into the forest, he didn't want any prieing eyes for this.  
Finding a place in the grass he takes off his shirt and lays Carol on it, and returns to her breast, Carol was in a frenzy, never has she felt like this, and knew it was because of this man, Carol rubs her hands up and down his back while arching herself into him, feeling his hardness and soft grunts he made, Daryl arched back as her hands when down his pants to grab his shaft, " Fuck Carol " Daryl moaned as she rubs up and down the long thick member, taking her feet she pulls his pants down, and Daryl uses his teeth to take off hers, trailing his tounge up her thighs, he knew he wouldn't last long and wanted to make her feel good, looking into her eyes before going further and seeing her head thrown back and her mouth parted, he opens her up and gives her a long lick, taking her clit into his mouth Daryl sucks gently, encouraged by her moans Daryl sucks harder.

" Daryl now, please i need you inside me " Carol moans pulling him on top of her.

" Are u...ummm...i don't have..." Daryl tried to ask.

" We are fine, i can't have anymore kids " Carol told him gently, she thought how sweet he is to even now wanting to be able to protect her.

" I can't promise this will be a good time for you, its been to long i won't last ". Daryl tells Carol as he starts to slip inside her.

" Shit Carol you are so hot and tight, i can't stop " Daryl is beyond himself, thrusting harder and harder into her, he hopes he's not hurting her, but his body has taken over and all he can feel and think about is how good she feels.

As he feels his release coming, Daryl feels Carol tighten around him and a gush of fluid as she climaxes, one last hard thrust Daryl holds Carol tightly to him and pours himself into her with a harsh grown.

They start to dress and walk back to camp, Daryl can feel Carol's eyes on him, and is not sure what he was suppose to say, he needed to figure out these feelings he has for her, as they get to the fire Daryl moves her blankets close to his things, leans over and kisses her check.

" I'm gonna go back on watch". Daryl said walking away.

So was this any good?

i love fanfiction but not a good writter..lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I still don't own the walking dead_

After their part of the prison was cleared out, Daryl announced he was taking the perch.

Walking over to Carol, Daryl nudged her arm, " uh u wanna stay up there with me?" He asked without looking at her.

" I need to stay with Lori, since Rick isn't talking to her." Carol told him gently.

" Ok suite yourself " Daryl said walking away.

" Hey " Carol called

" Am i welcome up there to visit " she asked with a smirk

Daryl smirked back "sure"

Daryl still wasn't sure what to think about Carol and himself, everything was good, real good, they talked, they stole kisses when no one was around, she came to him at night, stayed till everyone got up in the morning, no one said anything to him about them, maybe no one knows or they don't care, or it was just what it was, he was just glad he didn't have to anser questions.

I think im going to do a bunch of little chapters, what do u think, any ideas?


End file.
